Second Miracle
by EmEm1999
Summary: What if Bella could get pregnant again? How will it go? How will everyone deal with it? I own nothing! Please review(:
1. Impossible

Bella's POV

I lay in bed beside my daughter stroking her hair. She had gotten sick,and I was doing my best to comfort her. Edward walked in with a cup of juice.

"Here,this might make you feel better.",he said

Renesmee grabbed the juice and drank a little. As soon as she took a few sips,vomit was everywhere.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea.",I said.

Renesmee's cries were heart-wrenching to hear. I hated seeing my baby sick.

"Did Carlisle prescribe some more medicine?",I asked looking at Edward.

"Yes,he should be here any minute with it.",he said.

After I got everything cleaned up,I started to feel very sick. I rushed to the toilet and emptied my stomach.

"Momma!",Renesmee cried.

I rinsed my mouth and brushed my teeth. Then,I started feeling hungry again. For human food.

Edward came to the doorway with Renesmee in his arms.

"Love,are you alright?",he asked.

Normally,vampires don't get sick. This scared me. I just threw up,and I'm hungry for human food.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"I think I'm pregnant."


	2. Breaking The News

Bella's POV

"Excuse me?",Edward asked in shock.

"I think I'm pregnant.",I repeated.

Edward narrowed his eyebrows.

"You can't be. It's impossible.",he said.

Anger rushed through me. I don't know why.

"Really? Then,how do you explain hunger after vomit? Hmm?",I said with a angry tone.

"Once Carlisle gets here,he'll explain it.",he said.

He put Renesmee down and stomped off. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Momma?",Renesmee said.

"Yes Renesmee?"

"Daddy mad."

"I noticed. I don't think he's mad,sweetheart. He's just in shock.",I said.

Renesmee ran up to my legs and hugged them. She wasn't too excited at her father's reaction either.

Carlisle and Edward came to the doorway of the bathroom.

"Come on Bella,lets get you to the main house.",Carlisle said.

Within seconds,we were there. I let Renesmee go with Rosalie while Edward and I went with Carlisle.

"Alright Bella,what have you been feeling lately?",Carlsile asked.

"Nauseous,tired,hungry,and things like that. I'm telling you,it definatley is pregnancy symptoms.",I said.

"Why don't we give you a ultrasound?",Carlisle said.

I nodded and went to lay by the machine. I lifted my shirt up exposing my stomach. I noticed there was some growth in my stomach. Carlisle put a jelly-like substance on my belly and moved a wand on it.

"Oh my..",he said.

I gasped.

"What is it?",I asked.

"Bella,Edward you're going to have another baby! Congratulations.",he said.

If I could cry,the whole house would be flooded with tears of joy.

Carlisle flipped the machine off and helped me get the substance off my stomach. He walked out to give Edward and I some privacy.

"So,am I going to have to go running to Rosalie again for protection? Or,are you happy about this?",I asked my husband.

"Happy? Bella,I'm not just happy. I'm estatic. I can't wait to have another baby.",he said kissing my lips.

"I know,me either.",I said.

Alice popped in the door.

"I heard you have big news.",she said.

I nodded and smiled.

"Well,what are you waiting for? Come tell us!",she said.

I laughed and pulled my shirt down. I grabbed Edward's hand then followed Alice out.

Everyone was sitting on the couches in a circle. Renesmee ran up to me,and I picked her up. I whispered in her ear what to tell everyone.

"Me big sister!",she exclaimed.

There was clapping,cheering,and hugging after that comment.

I looked at Rosalie who I was worried about the most. She seemed to be happy about this,but I knew she had a feeling of jealousy deep inside.

"We should celebrate!",Alice said.

This was going to be interesting.


	3. Vampires Don't EatPre-Party

Bella's POV

Every chance she had, Alice knew how to plan a celebration. Last minute or not.

I just decided to play with Renesmee,so she wouldn't be in the way or anything.

"Momma,baby?",she said.

"Yes,you will have a baby brother or sister soon."

"See baby?"

"Not right now. When we go to get a ultrasound,you can see the baby."

Apparently,I didn't understand what she meant. She pulled up my shirt and stared at my belly intently.

"Baby in there.",she said pointing at my stomach.

"Yes Renesmee,you are right. The baby is in Momma's tummy right now."

"Kiss baby?"

"Yes,you can give the baby a kiss."

She bent her head down and planted her lips on my stomach. She'll make such a good big sister. I pulled my shirt down gently.

"Momma,juice.",she said.

"Where's Daddy?"

Edward came and sat beside me.

"There you are. I didn't know where you run off to.",I said kissing his lips.

"Sorry,love. Alice made me help her do something.",he said.

"Momma,juice!"

I got up and took Renesmee to get some juice. I saw Alice trying to call people. When she hung up,I decided to ask her some things.

"Alice,who are you inviting,and what are we doing at this party?",I asked.

"Well,I was inviting you parents and some friends. We plan to eat and celebrate.",she said.

"But vampires don't eat."

"We plan to manage and just stuff it down our throats without any complaints."

"What are we having anyway?"

"Emmett volunteered to grill hamburgers. Also,some chicken."

I nodded and looked down at Renesmee who was still waiting for some juice. I grabbed everything I needed then poured her some juice. I handed her sippy to her,and we got out of Alice's way. I went to sit back down by Edward.

"Daddy kiss baby?",Renesmee said out-of-the-blue.

That was interesting. I have a feeling that Renesmee will make sure everyone will love her sibling.

Fufilling her request,Edward bent down and placed a kiss on my stomach. I ran my hand through his hair.

"Renesmee,why don't you go outside and help Uncle Emmett?",I suggested.

She ran outside to the patio to see what's going on.

I looked at my husband.

"Alice said she invited my parents. Do you think that's a problem?",I said.

"No,we'll just have to act normal."

"Okay,that's good. I was starting to get worried."

"Did Renesmee ask about the baby earlier?"

"Yes,she wanted to know if she could see and kiss the baby."

Edward and I laughed.

"She'll be such a good sister.",I said.

The next thing I knew,Renesmee was in Esme's arms crying. I walked over to them.

"What happened?",I asked.

"She tripped and fell while running around.",Esme said rubbing Renesmee's back.

I held out my arms for my daughter,but she refused and laid her head on Esme's shoulder. She walked off to go get Rensmee cleaned up and better.

Suddenly,I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella? Are you here?",they said.

Great. My parents were here.


	4. Party and Pains

Bella's POV

"I'm here.",I said.

My voice was barley a whisper.

"Bella! It's nice to see you!",my mom said.

I gave my parents a hug before Emmett started whistling loudly.

"Food is d-o-n-e DONE!",he said.

Everyone walked in one room together. After everyone had their food,we sat down to eat. I got the pleasure of sitting by Renesmee.

"Do you like your hamburger,Renesmee?",I asked.

She nodded taking another bite. I looked at the Cullens who were trying their best to keep it down. Good thing I'm a pregnant vampire.

After we ate,we decided to just have fun and talk. Alice started to clap to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone,we have a special announcement. Basically,to Charlie and Renee'. Would the proud couple like to tell them?",she said.

My parents looked at me confused.

"I'm pregnant!",I said.

"Really?"

"Yes! I'm due about Christmas."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks,I appreciate it."

My parents gave me another hug then there was talk of everything.

This was going to be the best pregnancy ever! Maybe.

_One month later..._

I brush my teeth for the fifth time not counting after I ate. Morning sickness was really getting the best of me. I always ended up having to vomit as least twice or more a day. I went into the living room with Edward again.

"Edward,I can't do this any more! I'm sick and tires of sickness,cravings,and hormones. Not to mention all the weight I have gained.",I cried.

"I know love. It'll be over before you know it.",he said.

I lifted up my shirt exposing my little bump.

"See? I'm fat.",I said.

"You're not fat,you're pregnant with my child.",he said.

He bent down and kissed my belly softly.

"Will you still love me when I'm really big?"

"Yes sweetheart,I will. Because,I know you're carrying my child."

I heard Renesmee scream. I rushed to my daughter.

"Need Uncle Jazz.",she cried.

"Do you want me to get him over here?",I asked.

She nodded,and I called Jasper. Within seconds,he was over here comforting my daughter. He walked out of her room.

"Thanks Jasper,I appreciate it",I said.

"No problem,anything for my little niece.",he said.

He told Edward goodbye then left. Suddenly,I felt vomit coming through me again. Then a pain shot through my stomach. I emptied my stomach while Edward rubbed my back. I could hear Renesmee crying in the background. I brushed my teeth then went to comfort my daugther.

As I picked her up,the pain came again. This time it was sharp. I set Renesmee down and clutched my stomach. Was I losing my baby? Is that why I was throwing up a lot? All these questions worried me. I needed to get some medical attention. Fast!

"Edward!"


	5. Heartbeat

Bella's POV

The next thing I knew I was on the operation table in Carlisle's study. Everything was very blurry. Carlisle had the wand thing on my stomach,and I felt Edward holding my hand.

"It seems I can't find a heartbeat.",Carlisle said sadly.

"Try again! Please! I can't lose my baby.",I cried.

My dead heart shatterd to pieces. I knew a vampire pregnancy wouldn't work out. Then,I heard the most beautiful sound ever.

It was a flutter of a heartbeat. There was still life in my baby. It was the most wonderful,relieveing sound I have ever heard.

Edward squeezed my hand harder as we shared this joyful moment. All my worry and anxiety turned into joy and happiness.

Carlisle flipped off the monitor. He measured me and wrote it down.

"Let's try to get you checked every month just to be safe,okay?",Carlisle said.

"Okay,that sounds good.",I said grabbing a towel to wipe my stomach.

"Alright,I think we're done here. That sure was a scare,but I think everything's good now.",he said.

I nodded and smiled. After I got cleaned off,I pulled my shirt down and walked hand-in-hand with Edward back in the living room. Renesmee came rushing up to me.

"Momma!",she said happily.

"Hello my sweet girl."

I picked her up,and we nuzzled noses.

"Momma, Aunt Rose drew pitcher with me!"

"Really? Can I see it?"

"Yeah!"

I set her down and she ran to get her picture. Edward and I decided to sit on the couch by Alice and Jasper.

Renesmee quickly ran back in with a piece of paper in her hand. I looked at the picture. It was pretty good for a three-year-old. It had four people in it.

"Who's these people?",I asked.

"Momma,Daddy,me,and baby."

I could recognize the three of us,but it took me a minute to recognize the little bundle in my hands.

"This is great,Renesmee! I love it!"

She smiled and ran back off with her picture.

"Bella,I was wondering,maybe the girls could take a shopping trip today since you've got nothing else to do?",Alice said.

I knew this was coming up. It was going to be sooner or later. I wanted to be reluctant and not go,but I decided to be nice this time.

"Sure,why not?"

I heard Alice scream an inner-scream.

"Yay! Thanks Bella! I'll go get Rosalie,Esme,and Renesmee.",she said walking off.

I looked at Edward who seemed to be dazing a little.

"Hey,is there something wrong?",I asked him.

No response.

I started snapping in front of his face. That finally got his attention.

"What's the matter?",I asked again.

"It's Aro,I just heard his thoughts. He wants to come for a visit. Like,when you're eight months pregnant.",he said.

I gasped and my hand fell to my stomach.

"Why?"

Edward shrugged and walked off with Jasper behind him.

Is he coming to kill someone?

**Hello readers! I may not be able to update very soon,because these next few weeks are going to be REALLY BUSY! Maybe by when I get out for Christmas break(: Please be patient(:**


	6. Trouble and Shopping:Part 1

Bella's POV

Everyone started rushing around after they heard the news. With Aro coming,it was very scary. Alice gasped again.

"What is it Alice?",I asked.

"Aro's coming now!",she panicked.

My hand fell to my chest and I started panting. I told Esme and Rosalie to take Renesmee to the back room. The rest of the family and I went outside to see Aro.

He glided to our front yard to stand in front of us. Carlisle stepped out.

"Greetings Aro,is there something we can do for you?",he said.

"Hello Carlisle,there's acutally something you can do for me. I need to see Bella.",he said.

I walked up to him with Edward at my side. My hands fell to my stomach. I didn't want Aro to hurt my baby.

"Yes Aro,what can I do for you?",I asked

He glided over to me and lifted up my shirt. I wanted to punch his face,but that would make it even worse.

"I see you're carrying a child. Is that true?",he said.

I sighed and backed away.

"Yes Aro,Edward and I created this child just as we have Renesmee. None of the laws have been broken. I promise.",I explained.

"I would like to meet Renesmee. I need to see that no laws have been broken.",he said.

Alice went to go order Rosalie and Esme to bring Renesmee out.

I fixed my shirt and got my daughter.

"See Aro,she was not created by one of us. She can show you her memories of her birth.",Edward said.

Aro grabbed her hand,but she stuck it on his face instead. She used her special power to show him her memories.

"Oh,it's really true. You haven't broken any laws. I guess my work here is finished. Goodbye and congratulations,Cullen family.",he said.

We thanked him,and he glided off in the distance.

"Momma,who was that?",Renesmee asked.

I was suprised by her speaking skills. She hadn't spoke a full sentence yet.

"Woah,when did you start speaking so clearly?",I asked.

We all walked inside.

"She said her first one when you were talking to Aro.",Rosalie said.

I set her down and looked at her heigth. She wasn't as little as I thought she was.

"Wow Renesmee,you're getting tall! I didn't expect a growth spurt till a year from now.",I said resting my hands on my stomach.

"Does Grandpa have to check me again?",she asked.

"Yes sweetheart,we need to figure out how much you've grown.",I said.

As much as Renesmee loves Carlisle,she hated having check-ups and measurments done.

Renesmee,Edward,and I walked into Carlisle's study.

"Carlisle,I think Renesmee has had a growth spurt.",I said.

Renesmee came between my legs and put her hands on the desk. She could now stand from the end of the desk to see without standing on her tippy-toes. That was unusual for her.

"Yes,I think so too. Come here Renesmee,let's get a measure of you.",he said.

Renesmee reluctantly went over to get measured. Carlisle pulled out his notepad and tape then began the procedure.

"Yes,it seems that she has grown a foot since her last measurement. Can she speak more clearly?",he said.

"Yes Grandpa,I can. Is that bad?",Renesmee answered for me.

"No,it just means you're growing at a faster rate than we expected. It's practically normal for a child like you.",Carlisle said smiling.

"I wonder if my little brother or sister will be like me?",she asked.

"I don't know,sweetheart. You can go play now.",I said.

She smiled at me then skipped out of the room.

"I want to check Renesmee's theroy. Can we do that right quick?",I said.

Carlisle nodded,and we walked to where the ultrasound machine was.

"I can tell the baby has grown. The heartbeat sounds louder than last time,but you're not any bigger really.",Edward said.

Carlisle prepared me for the ultrasound then he flipped the machine on. He moved the wand around on my stomach.

"Hmm,Edward was right. The baby has grown since last time but not much. I don't think Renesmee's theroy was correct though. This pregnancy will be normal,and the baby will grow at a slower rate than Renesmee. The baby looks like a normal,nine week old fetus.",Carlisle said.

Edward and I both breathed a sigh of relief. We still had some questions though.

"Does that mean I'm turning human again or something?",I asked.

"I don't think that's the case here. I still have some researching to do.",he said.

I cleaned the substance off of my stomach and stood up.

"Thanks Carlisle,we appreciate it.",I said.

He smiled and walked out. I looked at Edward.

"I guess this is exciting. We have a normal baby. I don't know whether to be scared or happy.",I said.

Uncontrolable tears started coming down my face. Edward held me in his arms.

"Love,please don't cry. This is a very exciting thing. It's something to be thankful for.",he said rubbing my back.

I cried into his chest until my tears subsided.

"Hormones,you got to love them.",I said sarcastically.

Edward laughed and wiped my eyes with his thumb. I heard little feet patter in the room.

"Momma,Daddy! You have to come see this!",Renesmee said grabbing our arms.

"What is it?",I asked.

"Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper are arm wrestling! Hurry!",she said pulling us harder.

I looked at Edward and laughed. Renesmee pulled us outside where the whole family was. Jasper and Emmett were out in the grass with their shoulders on a rock.

Carlisle and Edward were their coaches. I'm guessing.

I sat beside Esme with Renesmee in my lap.

"Esme,what did I miss?",I asked.

"Jasper and Emmett started fighting about who was stronger,so they decided to test it out.",she said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Emmett always thought he was the strongest,but Jasper may be able to prove him wrong.

"Bella,do you still want to go on that shopping trip after this?",Alice asked smiling at me.

I decided to give in since Aro ruined our last one.

"Sure Alice,I would love to.",I said.

"Can I go too,Auntie Alice?",Renesmee asked.

She has definatley inherited her aunt's love of shopping somehow.

"Sure Renesmee,you're the big sister here.",she said.

Renesmee clapped her hands happily,and I heard Carlisle say go.

I looked over and the fight had begun.

"Go Uncle Emmett!",Renesmee cheered.

Emmett had pulled Jasper's hand down before I could say anything.

"See Jazz,my theroy has been proved.",Emmett said walking up to us.

"Whatever Emmett,I still have the prettiest girl.",Jasper said kissing Alice.

"Jasper Hale! You take that back!",Rosalie yelled.

She pushed Jasper angrily.

"I was just kidding Rose. All the girls are pretty in the same way.",he said.

"Even me,Uncle Jazz?",Renesmee asked.

Jasper laughed.

"Even you,my beautiful niece.",he said.

I saw Renesmee blush a little.

"Did you just blush for your uncle,Ness?",Emmett asked.

"Yes Em,she did. She doesn't have a husband to blush at yeat,so she chose her uncle.",Rose said.

"What's a husband?",Renesmee asked.

Oh great.

"So,how about all the men go hunting while the girls go shopping?",Alice said breaking the tension.

Carlisle and Edward came back to the porch as well.

"That sounds good! I haven't hunted in forever!",Emmett said.

"You hunted just last month,Emmett.",Carlisle said.

"Yeah,but being around human blood all the time and not being able to drink it is pure torchure! It feels like it's been forever.",he said.

"Edward? Jasper? What do you think?",Alice said.

"I think it will be nice.",Jasper said.

"Me too,I like that idea.",Edward said.

"Carlisle?",Rose said.

"I guess I could go.",Carlisle said.

"All right then,it's settled! The girls will go shopping,and the boys will go hunting.",Alice said.

We all went inside to get ready to go to our certain destinations. Edward,Renesmee,and I went into Edward's old room for a minute.

"Daddy,can we take the piano CD that you made for all of us?",Renesmee asked sweetly.

"Sure,it's in my bag.",Edward said.

He looked back at me and kissed my forehead.

"Be safe,my love. Call if you need anything.",he said.

I kissed his lips softly.

"I will. I'll try not to be so needy.",I said laughing.

He laughed as well before Renesmee came back in carrying the CD.

"I've got it!",she said.

She jumped in her father's arms and hugged his neck.

"Bye Daddy,I'll miss you. Have fun hunting!",Renesmee said.

Her musical voice echoed through the room.

"Goodbye,my sweet girl. Make sure everyone stays safe for me. I hope you have a better time shopping.",he said kissing her cheeks.

Renesmee laughed,and he set her down.

"Your forgot someone Daddy.",she said.

"Really who?"

She lifted up my shirt.

"The baby! You have to give my sibling a kiss.",she said smiling.

"Oh silly me,how could I forget?",he said.

Edward got to his knees and placed his lips on my stomach. I ran a hand through his hair. He whispered something,but I was too caught up in the moment to hear it.

He fixed my shirt and stood up. I smiled at my husband.

"Alright. Come in Renesmee,Auntie Alice is probably getting anxious.",I said grabbing my daughter's hand.

We walked out with Edward following behind us. Suprisingly,Alice was still getting ready.

When everyone was ready,we said goodbye then departed. We took Carlisle's Mercedes to Port Angeles.

The car ride was long and drawn-out. I was happy to see a sign that said 'Port Angeles Mall' on it.

"Where should we start out first?",Esme asked being the driver.

"There's a new baby shop opened called 'The Baby Mall' that I wanted to check out first. I heard they have really good deals.",Alice said.

Next thing I knew,we were in a shop called 'The Baby Mall'. I have to admit it was a cute little store.

"Momma,look! That one has piano keys on it!",Renesmee said pointing at a onesie.

"Yes baby,it does. Daddy would like that one.",I said.

"Yeah,look at those shoes Auntie Alice is looking at!",Renesmee practically screamed.

"Yes sweetheart,I see them. They're really cute. Renesmee,you need to be a little bit more quiter and not yell.",I said.

She nodded and went to look on her own. I walked over to Alice,Rose,and Esme to see what they were looking at.

"I was wrong,these prices are probably way too high.",Alice said sadly.

"How much?",I asked.

"I saw some shoes that were like sixty dollars,and they weren't even cute.",she said.

"Maybe we should try another store?",I said.

"Renesmee,come on. We're going to another store.",I called.

My daughter instantly rushed to my side and grabbed my hand.

As we were walking out,I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella? Is that really you?",they asked.

I turned around and was suprised to see who it was.

"Angela! It's nice to see you! Do you work here?",I asked

"Yeah,acutally,my parents own it.",she said.

"That's cool.",I said.

"Momma,let's go. I want to look for more baby clothes.",Renesmee said.

"Who's this?",Angela asked.

"My daughter.",I said smiling.

"Aww,she's so cute. She looks like Edward.",she said suprised.

"As they all say.",I said laughing.

She bent down to Renesmee.

"What's your name pretty girl?",she asked.

"Renesmee. Renesmee Carlie.",Renesmee said.

"Hi Renesmee,I'm Angela. I went to school with your Momma and Daddy.",she said.

"Cool. Momma,can we look for some more baby clothes now.",Renesmee said.

"Your pregnant?! Again?! That's great!",Angela said.

"Thanks Ange,we're very excited. I have to go,see you soon.",I said.

"Bye Bella,bye Renesmee! Take care! Tell everyone hi for me!",Angela said.

I smiled at her,and we went to join the girls.

"It looks like you had fun reuniting with someone.",Rose said.

"Yeah,let's just say,put her down first on the guest list for the baby shower.",I said.

We all laughed and headed to the next store.


	7. Sickness

Bella's POV

Our shopping trip was cut short.

We headed back to Forks,because Renesmee was saying she was feeling bad. She didn't feel like she had a fever,so I couldn't tell what was wrong.

"Renesmee,what's hurting you?",I asked getting her out of the car.

I held her close and walked into our cottage.

Esme decided she would drive us home since Renesmee was feeling bad. I was thankful for that.

I laid my daughter on her bed and felt her head another time. She was hotter than usual.

"Momma,my stomach hurts. I think I'm gonna..",she said.

Before she could finish her sentence,I held a trash can in front of her face while she vomited. Now I know why it was a good thing we had a trash can in Renesmee's room. Just for these situations.

I rubbed her back slowly while she emptied her stomach. When she was finished,I cleaned her up and changed.

We sat on the couch together. I held her in my arms and stroked her hair. Her head was on my chest,and her hand was on my stomach. She gasped.

"What is it?",I asked panicked.

"Momma,feel this. This wasn't there before.",Renesmee said.

She grabbed my hand and placed on my stomach. I lifted my shirt gently to examine my growing abdomen. I smiled.

"Yes,you are right. This wasn't here before,but it just means that your little brother or sister is growing properly.",I explained.

Renesmee looked at my stomach with awe. She seemed very curious and wanted to find out more.

Then,her eyes returned to the movie.

"Renesmee,would you like a little brother or sister?",I asked.

Usually,the older sibling would be specfic on what they wanted the gender of the baby to be. At least,that's what a book I read said.

"I want a little sister. It will be fun to dress her up and things.",she said.

I laughed. She hangs out with her Aunt Alice too much.

I heard the door open,and Carlisle and Edward walked in.

"Hey guys,you're back early.",I said.

"I heard Renesmee wasn't feeling well,so I decided to come check on her. Edward,on the other hand,wanted to be with his family knowing they were home.",Carlisle explained.

I looked at my husband smiling.

"I don't want to be checked on. I'm just fine. I vomited and that's it.",Renesmee pleaded.

"Well,I've heard about cases of pneumonia going around,and that's one of the symptoms. Though,you could only have a minor stomach virus.",Carlisle said.

Renesmee sighed hanging her head.

"Come on,we can do it in your room. I'll make the process short.",Carlisle said.

Renesmee got up and went with Carlisle to her room. Edward and I followed behind.

Renesmee laid down on her bed while Carlisle checked her. I stood at her doorway with Edward behind me.

I heard Carlisle gasp.

"What's wrong?",I asked.

"She has a fever of 103.3. We need to get to the hospital quick.",he said.

I started to panic. Was Renesmee going to die tonight?

Everything happened in a blur. We were quickly in Carlisle's Mercedes carrying Renesmee to the hospital.

I held Renesmee the whole way. I could feel her shivering because of her high fever.

It was really hard to keep my composure with my daughter being in danger.

I heard Edward calling the whole family telling them to meet us at the hospital.

When we reached the hospital,we quickly rushed into the emergency room.

Carlisle and some nurses were checking Renesmee all over. Her heartbeat,blood pressure,and tempreture.

"Bella,I'm afraid she's going to have to stay over night. Maybe even a few days.",Carlisle said.

"Why? What's wrong?",I asked.

Carlisle sighed.

"She has severe pneumonia.",he said.

Those four little words rang in my ears. It hurt to hear that.

I wanted to ask deeper questions,but I needed to be with my daughter.

I saw some nurses setting her on a hospital bed.

"Momma,what's happening to me?",Renesmee asked.

"I'll explain later.",I said.

Renesmee's look grew worried. The nurses rushed her to a hospital room. Edward,Carlisle,and I closely followed them. Then,it was time for the IV.

I held Renesmee's hand while she was stuck with a needle. She shed some tears but not much.

The nurses hooked her up to oxygen and other things like that. In the end,she had a million tubes inside her. Which is an overstatment,I know.

"Momma,can I go home now?",Renesmee pleaded.

"Sweetheart,you are very sick right now. If you went home,you could die. It's better for you to stay here. Okay?",I said.

I hated telling her that,but she needed to know the truth.

She nodded and went back to staring at the wall. I went to go sit in a chair beside her.

"Where's Daddy and Grandpa?",Renesmee asked.

"They went to go see if the family is here to see you.",I said smiling.

"Momma,tell me a story."

"What about Renesmee?"

"About when I was born."

I laughed and sighed.

"Okay,here it goes. There once was a baby girl. She had the most beautiful features I ever saw. I held that baby close in my arms cherising every minute of it. Her whole family loved her just the same. Now that baby girl was Renesmee",I said.

Once I said that,Rosalie and Emmett came through the door. They both looked worried for their niece.

"Aunt Rose! Aunt Rose,please take me out of here. I can't be here anymore. I need to be home.",Renesmee cried.

She held her arms up weakly for Rose to hug her.

"My dear Renesmee,I wish I could take you home,but you need to stay here and get better.",she said pulling Renesmee into her arms.

Emmett gave her a hug as well. Seeing his niece in the hospital was probably too much to handle,so he didn't say anything.

Alice,Jasper,and Esme came in shortly after Rose and Emmett. They all had the same expression on their faces. Worry and fear for Renesmee.

Carlisle and Edward also came back. I didn't think you could have this many people at once,but I guess I was wrong.

A fellow nurse came by to give Renesmee some dinner and check her monitors.

Alice had insisted on going back to bring back extra clothes. Everyone agreed and excused themselves,saying they would be back shortly. That left Edward,Carlisle,and I with Renesmee.

Carlisle motioned for us to step out of the room for a minute,so the nurse could do some things we couldn't see.

"Carlisle,is Renesmee going to be alright?",I asked as the door closed.

"If she keeps progressing like she is,Renesmee will be just fine.",he said.

There was a long period of silence before Edward said something.

"I guess the worst thing that could happen would be to lose her,but I hope and pray it doesn't come to that.",he said.

I heard the door creak open.

The nurse peaked her head out.

"There seems to be a problem.",she said.

Those words what I was afraid of hearing. I can't loose my daughter tonight. I just can't.

Carlisle rushed to Renesmee's side checking every monitor on her. I went to hold my daughter's hand.

"Ahh,here's the problem. Her IV was messed up. Good thing I caught that.",Carlisle said.

Edward and I both breathed a sigh of relief. Renesmee was going to be with us for a little longer.

...

After Renesmee was discharged,everything returned to normal.

We haven't been home in three weeks since the big scare.

Seeing Renesmee play in our front yard was a beautiful sight.

Just a few weeks ago,she was sick and to the point of death. Now,she was active and a very healthy little girl.

My hands flew to my other miracle. Soon,Renesmee wouldn't be the only miracle in my life.

I was suprised to see how much I've grown over the past few weeks.

So much has been going on that I didn't even think about it.

I felt cool arms wrap around me with cool hands resting on my stomach.

"You know,I think I'll enjoy seeing Renesmee play with somone else.",I said returning my eyes to my daughter.

"Me too,she needs it. She doesn't get much experience with children.",Edward said kissing my neck.

I held his hands in mine. Our fingers intertwined. I kissed his cheek softly.

I saw Renesmee come back in with something in her hand.

"Look what I got,Momma!",she said.

In her hand,she had a shiny rock.

"Wow Renesmee,that's shiny!",I said.

She gave it to me then ran to her room.

"See? She's already learned how to give and share. She'll make the best big sister ever.",Edward said laughing.

I laughed as well.

"We'll see about that.",I said.

We both laughed again and went to see about Renesmee.


	8. Runaway Renesmee

Renesmee's POV **(****Suprise!)**

Momma and Daddy left me at the main house so they could to a meeting in Seattle. I was bound for fun now.

I was playing with my tea-set alone. It wasn't very much fun with just stuffed animals. I decided to go get my uncles.

I found Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper in the living room talking. I knew they couldn't say 'no' to their perfect little niece.

"Uncle Emmett,Uncle Jazz,I need a favor.",I said walking over to them.

"What's up Ness?",Uncle Emmett asked.

"I want you two to play tea-party with me. I don't like playing alone.",I said.

"I don't really want to,Renesmee.",Uncle Jasper said.

"Please."

"No,Renesmee."

"Pleeeeaaassseee."

"I said no."

I turned to Uncle Emmett.

"Uncle Emmett?"

"Sorry Ness,I don't want to either.",he said.

At least I had a 'Plan B'. Time for the sassy five-year-old.

"Alright,I guess I'll have to tell Auntie Alice that she has two new volunteers to go shopping with her. For the next two months.",I said.

"Okay,okay,we'll play with you.",Uncle Jasper said getting up.

I clapped my hands and went back to my playroom.

I set up everything needed for the tea-party. This was going to be amazing.

Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper came in shortly to play with me. I made them dress in tutus also for the occasion.

"Okay,have a seat and the party will begin shortly.",I told my uncles.

I motioned them to the table and went to grab some extra things.

After everything was ready,the party started.

Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett made better tea-party buddies than anyone. I was really suprised. I would have to show Momma and Daddy this when they got back.

After the tea-party was over,my uncles quickly took everthing girly on them off. They didn't like pretending to be girls.

"Renesmee,I sure hope you have a little sister,because I don't think I can take much more tea-parties.",Uncle Emmett said.

I laughed.

"I hope I do too.",I said.

It was sure going to be different having another baby in the house. I wouldn't be the center of attention anymore.

Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett left me alone again. I went to go get one of my aunts to play with me. Although,I didn't know where they were exactly.

I decided to check Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper's room.

"Hello? Anyone here?",I said walking in.

There was no sight of anyone. Auntie Alice's journal caught my eye. Maybe that would tell me where she went since I can read very well.

I flipped to a random page and started reading.

'_08-23-05_

_Headaches. More headaches. It's all because of this new baby. I can't stand to be around her,because she gives me everlasting headaches. Why couldn't Bella agree with everyone to just kill this 'thing'? It's tearing our family apart. I'm not approving of this thing they call 'baby'. Well,only Rosalie and Bella. I don't know why she has made this choice,but I'm not agreeing. This thing needs to be gone.'_

I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't help that I killed my mother. I was helpless.

I closed the book and put it back down. I went back into my room to be alone. I can't believe my family has been lying to me for five years. It hurt to think that,but I guess the truth hurts sometimes.

Auntie Alice popped in the doorway.

"Hey Renesmee,do you want to come color?",she asked.

"No thanks,I'd rather be alone.",I said.

"Why? Is something wrong?",she asked coming over to me.

The tears burned in my eyes. I couldn't shed them in front of her.

"No Auntie Alice,I just need some alone time.",I said smiling.

"Okay,we'll be downstairs. Call if you need anything.",she said.

We exchanged smiles then she walked out. I walked over and plopped onto my bed. The tears started coming down my cheeks. They were so hard I could barely breathe.

The wet sensation felt good on my hot cheeks,but they were full of anger and sadness. My heart was already shattered into a million pieces. I didn't think this could get any worse.

All the memories I have of my family meant nothing anymore. They were pretending to love and care for me anyway. I needed to get out.

I packed some of my things and wrote a note telling everyone something. I went out the back door and disappeared into the woods. I didn't need my family anymore. I didn't matter to them anyway.

...

Bella's POV

We drove up to the main house anxious to see everyone. Edward and I walked in hand-in-hand.

Esme greeted us with a hug and invited us to sit down. I said hello to everyone else,but I didn't see my daughter.

I quietly went upstairs to Renesmee's playroom. The room was empty,but there was a note on her bed.

' _My family,_

_I have currently left the Cullen family for the better. It hurts me to be writing this kind of letter,but it has come to this. I love every single one of you,but I can't be here anymore. I cause to much trouble. Hope your lives get better!_

_xoxo,_

_Renesmee'_

I wondered what caused her to hurt like this. Renesmee would never do something like this.

I know it's not good for me to be walking a lot,but I needed to save my daughter.

Avoiding a fuss,I quietly went out the back door to find my daughter. No matter how long it took.

**Cliffhanger! Merry Christmas readers!(: I need suggestions for the baby's gender and name for the next chapter(: Please review with your ideas(:**


	9. Better

Bella's POV

It didn't take long to find my daughter crying in the woods. She was sitting on the ground sobbing. Her delicate brown eyes were filled with sadness and anger. Her rosy cheeks were now tear-stained. I don't know what could have happened.

"Renesmee? What's wrong?",I asked.

I bent down to my crying daughter. She came into my embrace and laid on my chest.

"Momma,our family hates me. I can't go back now. They all want me dead.",she said.

I was shocked at this explanation. Why did she think our family was against her? I continued to stroke her bronze curls.

"My sweet Renesmee,what brought this on?",I asked.

Her sobs subsided so that she could explain better.

"Auntie Alice. She said in her journal that I should just die. She said I didn't deserve to live.",she said.

I felt so bad that she found this out. I didn't think that she would ever find out what it was like before her birth.

"Renesmee,Auntie Alice wrote that before your birth. She didn't like that you were hurting me,so she wanted you out and dead. Everyone did. Now that you're here,everyone regrets wanting to kill you or hurt you. You know why?",I said.

She looked at me.

"Why?",she said.

"Because you are the most wonderful thing that has happened in our lives. I don't know what our family would do without you.",I said kissing her forehead.

She smiled for a moment. I figured I brightened her spirits.

"Momma,I'm not the only miracle anymore.",she said.

She placed her small hand on my stomach. I smiled and placed my hand on top of hers.

"Yes,you're right. We have another miracle in our lives now.",I said.

My daughter smiled up at me again. Her smile warmed my heart all the time.

"Come on,we need to get back. Everyone's probably worried sick about us.",I said.

I got up and pulled her up.

"But Momma,vampires don't get sick.",Renesmee said laughing.

I laughed as well,and we journeyed to the main house.

...

When we got back,Alice literally ran up to hug us. She seemed the most worried.

"Where have you two been? We've been searching for you!",she said.

Her voice was somewhat panicked yet relieved at the same time.

"Renesmee had a moment.",I explained.

I decided to say no more not wanting to cause any fuss.

"Momma,where's Daddy?",Renesmee asked as we walked through the house.

"I don't know,Renesmee. I'm still wondering that myself.",I said.

I found my husband in the kitchen talking to his parents.

"Hey,look who's back.",Esme said giving us a hug.

"Renesmee was needing some girl talk. I was the only one who could do it.",I said.

Renesmee ran into her father's arms the minute Esme released her. She must've really missed him.

"Daddy,I can't wait to tell you what you missed while you were gone.",Renesmee said.

"I can't wait to hear about it.",he said kissing her cheeks.

"I hope it doesn't involve any bad mischief in the story.",Carlisle said hugging Renesmee also.

We laughed. I guess he knew she was left alone with her uncles.

"Don't worry Grandpa,I didn't do anything suspicious.",Renesmee said as we all walked out of the kitchen.

Before we all got out of the kitchen,I caught Carlisle to talk to him.

"Carlisle,I think it might be time to do another check-up. I want to make sure everything's okay.",I said.

"That's fine. Would you like to get Edward?",he said.

I nodded and walked over to my husband. I embraced his body with mine. He kissed my hair softly.

"I'm getting Carlisle to give me another check-up. Would you like to come?",I said.

"Sure,I would love to. Let's go.",he said smiling at me.

We walked together to Carlisle's study. He was preparing for an ultrasound.

"Alright Bella,come and lay down here.",Carlisle said.

I walked over and laid down on the table. I lifted up my shirt exposing my stomach.

"I'm going to measure your stomach if that's alright.",Carlisle said.

I nodded,and he pulled measuring tape around my middle. He quickly wrote down measurements.

"You've grown about four inches since your last appointment which is good. Now,let's see an ultrasound.",Carlisle explained.

He put the substance on my stomach and moved a wand around.

A shape started showing up on the screen. It wasn't the small,peanut shape from before. It actually looked like a baby. I felt Edward squeeze my hand.

"I can't believe that's my baby. He or she is so beautiful.",I said.

I was literally crying at this point. Stupid hormones.

"Carlisle,how am I crying? I'm supposed to be a vampire.",I asked.

"I think your more like Renesmee now. This pregnancy has caused you to turn a little bit more human than you are vampire. I've been doing research,and I have found that you have a little bit of human in you again. However,by the time the pregnancy ends,you will be full vampire again.",he said flipping off the machine.

I cleaned my stomach and fixed my shirt again.

"Will this baby be full human?",Edward asked.

"Well,by the way this pregnancy is progressing,I'd have to say yes. I'm not making any promises though.",he said.

"How far along am I?",I asked.

"About thirteen or fourteen weeks,I'm assuming.",Carlisle said.

I decided to stop with the questions. I knew Carlisle needed to do more research.

"Thanks Carlisle,I appreciate it.",I said.

He smiled,and we walked out.

"Edward,I just now got a craving for something sweet. Would you get me something?",I asked as we walked back downstairs.

"Sure love,I'd be happy to.",he said.

I smiled and went to the living room. I found Rosalie,Alice,and Renesmee coloring together. It was a perfect moment.

It was interesting to see my daughter's small six-year-old body in between my sister's adult bodies.

"What are you three doing?",I asked sitting on the sofa.

All three of them looked at me.

"We're coloring,Momma. Look! I made a flower!",Renesmee said holding up her picture.

She held up a hand-drawn pink flower. It looked very complex for a six-year-old.

"That's pretty,Renesmee. I love it!",I said.

"You know Bella,you should get Carlisle to print you a ultrasound photo to show us sometime. I really don't like not knowing anything.",Alice said.

"Don't worry Alice,I will just for you next time.",I said.

She smiled and went back to coloring.

Edward came back with some cookies. They smelled so heavenly.

He handed them to me then sat beside me.

"Thanks Edward,you really know how to handle cravings.",I said.

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"It wasn't a problem.",he said.

Renesmee turned her head.

"I smell cookies! Can I have some?",she asked getting up.

I halfed my cookie with her being nice.

"Thanks Momma!",she said walking out of the room.

Rosalie and Alice stood up and sat by me as well.

"Did you find anything interesting at the check-up today?",Rosalie asked.

"I found out that I have grown four inches and my baby is fully human. That's pretty much it.",I said.

I felt Edward's arms snake around me with his hand resting on my stomach. I put my hand on top of his.

After I had finished my cookies,I went to put my plate up. I found Renesmee with Jasper and Emmett building with blocks. Carlisle and Esme were playing chess not too far from them.

I decided not to bother anyone,so I went with Edward to his old room.

I laid down with him on the bed.

"I've been thinking. I think that we should pay my parents a visit sooner or later. I'm sure they want to know how we're doing.",I said.

We intertwined our fingers that were rested on my stomach.

"Yeah,we haven't seen them since we told them you were pregnant. I think we could do that maybe next week or so.",Edward said.

"At least they know about this baby and Renesmee. We wouldn't be keeping any secrets.",I said.

I moved my head to Edward's chest,but our hands never left my stomach.

"It'll work out. Somehow.",he said.

He kissed the top of my head and started drawing patterns on my stomach.

"I hope so.",I said.

I closed my eyes and started to think,wonder,and dream.

**Please review(: I'm still taking suggestions for the baby's gender and name(:**


	10. It's A

Renesmee's POV

Momma had to get another check-up today. Soon,we would all know if it's a boy or a girl.

Most of my family was hoping for a little boy,but I want a little sister. Little sisters are better at playing than little brothers.

Momma had asked that no one come into the examination room,because she wanted the gender to be a suprise.

That left everyone on the couches wondering what we'll find out. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were betting with each other. My crazy uncles.

I was sitting on Daddy's lap watching my aunts and grandmother do a puzzle.

I saw Momma come into the room with something in her hands. Grandpa followed closely behind her. Momma started whistling to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone,I have some exciting news for you. Would you like to know the gender?",she said.

"Of course! Spill it!",Aunt Alice said.

"Well,it's a...boy!",she said.

Everyone filled with excitment. To be honest,I was excited too,but I was wrong.

"Yes! Now the boys and girls will be even!",Uncle Emmett said.

I laughed at his comment. I think he would be sad if he ended up getting another niece.

"Momma,what's that in your hand?",I asked.

She walked over to Daddy and I then sat beside us. She held it up.

"Look,that's your baby brother.",she said.

She held up a black and white photo. It was very fuzzy,but I could tell it was a baby. I was in pure awe.

"Wow,he's so cute. I can't wait to meet him.",I said.

"That's your first look,isn't it Renesmee?",Daddy asked.

"Yes,I like it. He's so tiny,but Momma's not tiny.",I said.

Everyone laughed at me.

"Okay,I have to see now.",Aunt Alice said.

She came over and grabbed the picture.

"This is amazing. He really is cute.",she said.

After Aunt Alice,everyone else had their turn looking. All their expressions were the same. After everyone was done looking at the ultrasound,Momma got it back.

"We need to take another shopping trip! This time it can be official!",Aunt Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah,and we can get you started on maternity clothes!",Aunt Rose added.

I heard Momma groan. She really hated shopping.

"Oh come on Bells,you need this! You even have four babysitters to watch Nessie!",Aunt Alice pleaded.

Babysitting me? I wanted to go too!

"But Aunt Alice,I want to go too! I'm the big sister!",I said.

I saw Momma smile at the words 'big sister'.

"Okay Alice,but we HAVE to be in by tonight. I don't like staying gone all day.",Momma said.

"Yay! We'll leave in five minutes.",Aunt Alice said bouncing upstairs.

"Momma,who's babysitting me?",I asked.

"Most likely,your uncles,father,and grandfather.",she said.

Well,at least,I'll have experience with boys. A few minutes passed,then all the girls were gone. Except me.

I don't know why Aunt Alice didn't let me go,but she put me in pure torchure. Grandpa and Daddy were okay. It's my uncles I'm worried about.

_Bella's POV_

I was worried for Renesmee. I hope she wouldn't end up hurt or anything. Maybe not. At least Carlisle was there.

On the way to Seattle,Alice kept talking on and on about what we were going to buy. She literally drove Esme,Rosalie, and I insane. Maybe even her nephew too.

I was relived to see that we finally reached Seattle. Alice had insisted that we shopped for maternity clothes first.

The first store was called 'Motherly Fashion'. Interesting name.

We all walked inside the store and started looking around. Esme and I had paired up while Rosalie went with Alice.

"Bella,look at this.",Esme said.

She held up a purple V-neck shirt. It was plain in design.

"I like it. It fits my style.",I said.

Alice and Rosalie walked over with a bunch of clothes in their hands.

"Wow,already? We've only found one shirt.",I said.

"Okay,you can try on all of these as well as the shirt.",Alice said.

I groaned and grabbed the clothes. I went to the dressing room and started putting on things.

"This is going to be a long day.",I said as quietly as I could.

"I heard that Bella!",Alice said giggling a little.

So much for vampire hearing.

_Renesmee's POV_

Grandpa had to leave to take care of a emergency at the hospital,so that left me with my uncles and father. I wish at least one girl had stayed. Uncle Emmett can't cook,so I almost threw up. Uncle Jasper can't do hair,so I ended up having to cut a hairtie out of my hair. And Daddy doesn't have good fashion sense,so I'm in something plain. We were in a big castastrophe.

"Nessie,do you want to draw a picture like you do with your aunts?",Uncle Emmett asked.

"Sure Uncle Emmett,go find some paper and crayons.",I said.

Within second,he was back with white paper and some crayons. He set them on the floor.

"I'll write a note to you.",I said.

"Aww,thanks Ness. I can't wait to read it.",Uncle Emmett said.

He had no idea what he was in for.

I grabbed a blue crayon and a piece of paper.

I wrote:

_I miss Momma._

_I miss Aunt Alice._

_I miss Aunt Rose._

_I miss Grandma._

_I even miss my unborn baby brother._

_NOW GET THEM BACK! Please?_

When I finished,I handed him the note. Uncle Jasper and Daddy even read in.

"I can't Nessie. I wish I could for you.",Uncle Emmett said.

I lowered my head and dropped the crayon. Tears started flowing down my face,and I sniffled a little.

I saw Uncle Emmett grab his cell phone to call someone.

_Bella's POV_

I don't know why I don't wear dresses more often. I looked better in them than I thought. We ended up buying more than I needed,but I would have enough to last my pregnancy and afterbirth.

When we left the store,my cell started to ring. Emmett's name showed in my phone.

"What did you do to my daughter?"

Usually,Emmett would only call me if something was wrong.

"Calm down Bella,Ness is just fine. She just misses you. She wants to talk to you."

"Put her on."

"Momma?"

"My Renesmee,I miss you very much."

I heard her burst into tears,and my heart shattered as well.

"Momma,you have to come back."

Renesmee's voice sounded very sad. I didn't like being away from my little girl.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry,I haven't forgotten you."

"I don't like being the only girl."

I shed a few tears,but I managed to keep my composure.

"I know sweetheart. Just promise me you'll be good for Uncle Emmett,Uncle Jasper,and Daddy."

"I will. I love you Momma."

"I love you too,Renesmee. I'll see you soon."

I hung up the phone and wiped my tears away.

"What did she say?",Alice asked.

"Let's get the shopping done as quick as we can. I made a promise.",I said.

We walked into the next store called 'Baby's Boutique'.

They had a lot of baby things. From the biggest things like cribs to the smallest things like bottles and diapers.

A woman walked over to us.

"Hello,welcome to 'Baby's Boutique'. Can I help you with anything?",she said.

She looked like a very nice person.

"Could you show us to the little boy's section?",Alice said.

"Yes,it's right over there.",she said.

She pointed to the middle of the store. We thanked her and walked over there.

We picked out a lot of cute things,but something caught my eye.

"Look! It's the piano onesie from the other store,and it has a better price! We have to get it!",I said excitedly.

We added it to our pile of things.

After we were done,I was really happy with our purchases. I couldn't wait to show Edward and Renesmee.

Arriving home never felt so good. I was finally reunited with my family.

"Edward,I have to show you something I got.",I said.

I sat down beside him and reached in the bag. I pulled out the piano onesie we got.

"Wow,that's intresting. I like it.",he said kissing my cheeks.

Rosalie walked over with Renesmee in her arms.

"That's the onesie I picked out,Momma.",Renesmee said.

"Yep,you're right. Do you think it'll fit your little brother?",I said.

Rosalie set her down,and Renesmee grabbed the onesie and laid it across my belly.

"I think it's a perfect fit!",she said.

I felt a familiar feeling. It felt like a little flutter. I giggled at the movement.

"I think he agrees too.",I said looking at my stomach.

"What do you mean?",Renesmee asked.

"Here,feel.",I said.

I grabbed her small hand and set it where the baby was moving.

"Wow,that tickles.",she said giggling.

I chuckled.

"He's saying hi to you.",I said.

Renesmee smiled.

"Hello little brother,I can't wait to meet you. I love you.",she said.

She kissed the top of my belly softly. The baby kicked again.

"He likes it when you talk to him.",I said.

I looked at Edward and Rose. They had small smiles on their faces.

"Momma,I can't wait to be a big sister.",Renesmee said.

"I know,I can't wait to have your little brother.",I said.

Soon our family would be complete. I couldn't wait to make that happen.

**Please don't hate me for making it a boy. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. Please review though(:**


	11. Visit and New Information

Bella's POV

The next day,we drove to my parents house to tell them the good news and just to visit. As we were driving down the road,I kept my eyes out the window. I started noticing a lot of familiar things of my childhood.

The store my dad used to take me to. The little playground that holds very many memories. The tree forest that I would walk through and climb.

"Momma,are we there yet?",Renesmee asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes sweetheart,we are.",I said.

The minute we pulled into my parents driveway,I was very excited. I couldn't wait to see them.

Edward parked the car,and we got out. My mom and dad came out the door quickly.

"Bella! You're here!",my mom said excitedly.

"Mom! Dad! I'm so excited to see you!",I said hugging them both.

"I see our grandchild is growing properly.",my mom said looking at my stomach.

"Yes,and I have some exciting news when we get inside.",I said.

Edward came over to us.

"Edward! How's my favorite son-in-law?",my mom said.

"Good,thank you.",he said.

They embraced in a quick hug,and he shook my dad's hand smiling.

"Where's Renesmee?",I asked Edward.

"She had to get her shoes on and find her bear.",he said.

Renesmee came from behind the car with her bear in the crook of her arm.

"Renesmee! Come here.",my mom said.

My mother opened her arms for Renesmee,and she gladly ran into them smiling. My mom picked her up,and Renesmee laid her head on my mother's shoulder.

We headed inside and sat down on the couches.

"Would you like something to drink?",my mother asked setting Renesmee down.

"Is there orange juice?",I asked.

Lately,I've been having cravings for orange juice. Even though I've never really liked it,I found myself drinking it more often now.

"Yes,there is. Edward?",my mom said.

"No thank you,I'm good.",he said.

"Renesmee? Charlie?",she said.

They both shook their heads,and my mom went to the kitchen. Renesmee came over and got into my lap. She crushed my stomach a little but not much.

"Careful Renesmee,Momma isn't as skinny as she used to be.",Edward said helping her into my lap.

I laughed a little.

My mom quickly returned with my orange juice. She handed it to me then sat down by my dad.

"Thanks mom,I appreciate it.",I said smiling.

She smiled back and sighed.

"So,what's the big news?",my dad asked putting his arm around my mom.

"Well,we found out yesterday that we're having a boy. You're going to have a grandson.",I said smiling a little.

My mom clapped her hands and smiled. My father also gave a very excited expression.

"That's great! I'm excited for you all.",my mom said.

"Thanks,we're all excited too.",I said.

Renesmee leaned her head on my chest.

"Momma,I want to play outside.",she said.

"Okay,let me finish my drink then we'll go.",I said.

Renesmee jumped off my lap and ran into the kitchen.

"Renesmee,what are you doing?",I asked.

The next thing I know,I hear a slip. Then,Renesmee started to cry.

"That's why I tell you not to run inside.",I whispered low to myself.

My mother quickly rushed into the kitchen,and I followed behind her.

"Did you slip,Renesmee?",my mom asked.

Renesmee nodded as my mom helped her up. She walked over to me,and I picked her up. She rested her head onto my shoulder,and we walked back into the living room.

"I feel bad. I feel like I was the one that caused it.",my mom said.

"No,don't feel bad Mom. She's fine.",I said rubbing Renesmee's back.

"Does she need some ice?",my mom continued.

"Mom,she's fine. She just took a little tumble. With people like Emmett at home,she's been through worse.",I said.

My mom sat back down and sighed. My dad came over and looked at my daugter.

"Hey Ness,once you get to feeling better,we could go outside. How does that sound?",he said pulling some hair out of her face.

Renesmee nodded on my shoulder.

"I feel better now! Let's go!",Renesmee said happily.

She jumped off my lap and took my dad's hand,and they went together to the backyard.

My mom watched them smiling as they walked out the door.

"Brings back memories.",she said looking back at me.

I smiled a little. Then,I felt a familiar sensation coming from my stomach.

"Woah.",I said clutching my stomach.

Edward and my mom looked at me panicked.

"What's the matter,love?",he asked.

"Your son. He's moving again.",I said grabbing his hand and placing it on my stomach.

Edward and my mom breathed a sigh of relief,and I laughed.

"Does he move around a lot?",my mom asked.

"Yes,would you like to feel?",I said.

She nodded excitedly and walked over to me. I placed her hand just above Edward's. When the baby kicked,she smiled widley.

"Wow,that's amazing.",she said.

I nodded and smiled.

"You know,I've heard talking to an unborn child makes them smarter. I don't know if it's true though.",my mom said sitting back down.

"Yeah,I tried that this morning. When Edward was at the store this morning,Renesmee,Rosalie,and I were sitting on our couch talking to him. He would respond to our voices by moving slightly or kicking our hands,but I think he's only doing that because he can recognize our voices.",I said.

"I don't know. Now who's Rosalie again?",my mom said.

"My sister.",Edward said.

"Speaking of your family,how is everyone?",my mom said.

"They're good. We're all really busy at this time.",he said.

My mom nodded,and I saw Renesmee come back in with my dad behind her.

"Did you two have fun?",I said yawning.

"Yes Momma,are you tired?",Renesmee said.

"Yes,just a little.",I said.

"You can go home and rest if you want to,but I'm not rushing you out.",my mom said.

"I think I'm going to.",I said.

We all said goodbyes,and Edward,Renesmee,and I got into the car.

I felt my son kick me,but it was harder than usual. I clutched my stomach winced a little.

"Bella,are you okay?",Edward asked helping me into the car.

"Yeah,the baby kicked me really hard.",I said panting from the pain.

Edward got into the car,and we drove off. The familiar pain came from my stomach.

"Ow.",I cried clutching my stomach again.

Edward looked at me panicked.

I lifted up my shirt to check for any bruises. I saw one forming.

"Edward! Look!",I said pointing to the bruise.

"I know,love. I'm going to get you to Carlisle as quick as I can.",he said.

This wasn't good. This was like my pregnancy with Renesmee. I started to panic,and Edward sped up.

...

I was rushed to Carlisle's study,and Renesmee went wherever. I hoped this wouldn't be a problem.

"Carlisle,we need your help.",I said when we got to his office.

"What can I help you with dear?",he said.

I lifted up my shirt and showed him the bruise.

"Come over to the ultrasound machine.",he said.

I walked over and laid down. The normal procedure was done,and Carlisle was quickly checking my baby.

"Bella,Edward,I see something. There was a mistake in my theroy. I can see venom forming. This baby is half-vampire.",he said.

I had a million questions floating in my head.

"How? I'm progressing normally unlike I did with Renesmee.",I said.

"Well,there's other reasoning. The baby can progress normally but still be half- vampire. That's what is causing the bruises and the venom. With that said,I need you to start doing a couple of things.",Carlisle said.

He flipped the machine off while I cleaned up. I pulled my shirt down and sat up.

"I need you to stay sitting down all the time unless we help you up. Like with Renesmee,we will start your diet on blood. When he is kicking,try to soothe him until he stops. Also,please don't hold Renesmee. If you do these things,you will make it until your due date.",Carlisle said.

"And if not?",I said.

"We'll end up having to deliver the baby prematurally.",he said.

"How do I soothe my child?",I asked.

I was used to having him calm down on his own.

"Well,somtimes,singing,talking,or reading to him might help. Or,you could have Edward play something on the piano.",Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"Thanks for your help,Carlisle.",I said.

He smiled and left Edward and I alone. Edward looked like he was in pure shock. That was never good.

"Edward,please tell me you still love this baby.",I said.

"Bella,I never said I didn't. I'm just a little shocked that you'll have to deal with this again.",he said taking my hand.

"I'm a vampire not a human. Remember?",I said smiling.

He laughed a little then helped me up. He picked me up bridal style.

"Come on,let's get you home. You need some rest.",he said.

I giggled as we walked back into the living room. I saw Renesmee on the couch lying down,and Carlisle was checking her. The whole family was huddled around her.

"What happened?",I asked.

"I need to take Renesmee to the emergency room. Her fever has come back."

Not again.

_Carlisle's POV_

We left the house quickly to take Renesmee to the emergency room. It was very odd that her fever had come back from having pneumonia. I hope we wouldn't lose her.

Bella had agreed to stay at home while Edward,Esme,and I went to the emergency room.

We were there in minutes thanks to vampire speed and cars. I took Renesmee into the emergency room with Edward and Esme behind me.

"Back so soon,Dr. Cullen?",my assistant,Patricia,said.

"Yes,we have a major emergency.",I said.

I checked everything I could for Renesmee. It concluded that she would have to stay a while again.

A few nurses brought a hospital bed into the emergency room. We laid Renesmee on it and quickly rolled her into a room.

I started hooking monitors everywhere. Renesmee didn't even notice since her fever was so high.

Thirty minutes later,Renesmee finally awoke. She looked at me.

"Hello Renesmee,do you feel better?",I asked.

She blinked her eyes.

"Why am I hooked up to montiors again?",she asked.

"You have a high fever,sweetheart.",I said.

"Where's my Momma and Daddy?",she asked.

"Your mother is at home,and your father is calling the family.",I said.

"Dr. Cullen,you're really hot. Are you married?",she said.

I knew her fever was still high at this point.

"Yes,I am married. I'm sorry to disappoint you,my dear.",I said.

She laid back down and closed her eyes. A nurse walked in with a food tray.

"I'll take over a minute,doctor.",she said smiling.

I smiled back and walked out of the room.

I saw Esme waiting. I walked over to her.

"Hey doctor,how's your little paitient?",she asked.

"Somewhat better,I just found out she has a crush on me.",I said chuckling.

"Really? How?",she said giggling.

"She said I was hot and asked if I was married. I took that as having a crush on me.",I said.

"Ha! I thought I'd never live to hear about someone crushing on their grandfather.",she said.

I chuckled.

"Yes,but I think she's forgotten I'm her grandfather since her fever is messing with her brain.",I said.

Esme laughed,and the door opened behind us.

"Dr. Cullen?",the nurse said.

"Yes?"

"It seems we have a problem with Renesmee.",she said.

Worst words of my life.

**Cliffhanger! First chapter of 2013(: I'm sorry if I disappointed you by making the baby half-vampire. Please review(: I appreciate every opinion(:**


	12. Homecoming and Mysterious Stranger

Renesmee's POV

I felt so hot. Everything was pitch black. I felt sweat running down my face. I could hear voices around me,but I couldn't recognize them.

I felt someone holding my hand and someone messing with my monitors. The hand was cool,so I knew it was one of my family members.

I was shaking in pain. I don't know what's happening. Then,I suddenly felt calm. I sat still for a while.

"Renesmee,can you hear me?",someone asked.

The voice was calm and velvety. It reminded me of Daddy's voice.

I slowly opened my eyes. My father was standing in front of me. Someone was still holding my hand. It was my grandmother.

"Yes Daddy,I can hear you.",I said.

My voice was barely audible. At least,there's such thing as vampire hearing.

"I'm glad you can.",he said.

"What just happened to me?",I asked.

"Your fever got very high,dear. It took a while to lower it,but you're better now.",Grandma said stroking my hand.

I nodded.

"Where's Grandpa? I need to apologize for something.",I said.

"He went to get you some more medicine.",Daddy said.

"I need my Momma.",I said.

I haven't brought her up since we left. I needed her more than anybody.

"I know. Your Momma will be up here in a minute thanks to your aunts and uncles.",Daddy said.

The door creaked open,and Grandpa walked in with a bottle of medicine.

"Grandpa,I need to apologize. I'm sorry for having a crush on you earlier.",I said.

The whole room burst out in laughter. Except me. I didn't think it was funny.

"It's okay sweetheart. I know you didn't mean any harm. Besides,we all needed a good laugh in this scary time.",Grandpa said smiling.

I just wanted to be forgiven. I wasn't trying to be funny.

"Daddy,when's Momma going to be here?",I asked after I swallowed my medicine.

"She won't be here. She's at the main house. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett are going to take her back to the cottage later since you're going home soon.",he said.

I looked over at the digital clock. It said '3:00 p.m.'.

I couldn't believe it was that early in the afternoon. I felt like I had been here forever. I was ready to be home.

_Bella's POV_

Emmett was rushing through the woods to our cottage with me in his arms. Rosalie was not too far behind us running as well.

I was very disappointed that I didn't get to go to the hospital to be with my daughter. She's everything to me. But then,I start thinking. I need to protect my other miracle too. He's just as important to me.

The sight of the cottage was relieving. I hadn't been here since three weeks after Renesmee's other trauma. I was glad to be back in my own home.

We walked in the door,and Emmett set me gently on the couch. Rosalie handed me another cup of blood.

"Thanks for bringing me here guys,I'm very grateful.",I said.

A tear slipped down my cheek. Stupid hormones.

"Your welcome,what's wrong?",Rose said.

"Hormones.",I said smiling.

She sat down beside me and wiped my tear away. We exchanged soft smiles before Emmett's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Yes,it's Emmett. Really,that's great! We'll see you when you get here.",he said.

He shut his phone before looking at us.

"Who was that?",Rose asked.

"It was Carlisle.",he said.

"And?",I said.

"He said that Ness is getting unhooked. They will be home in about thirty minutes.",he said smiling.

A sigh of relief went through me. I was excited that my daughter is finally safe.

All the excitment caused my son to move inside me. It hurt so much. I let in a gasp and clutched my stomach. Of course,that sent Emmett and Rose into panic mode.

"Bella,what is it? Is something hurting you?",Emmett asked.

"He's...a little over excited.",I said panting from the sudden,painful movement.

I rubbed my stomach soothingly getting my son to calm down.

Rose and Emmett looked very overwhelmed. I laughed at their expression.

_Thirty minutes later..._

Being able to kiss my daughter's face was the best feeling in the world. All of our family was back together under on roof. By family,I mean household.

Carlisle had suggested that we keep watch of her tempreture every four hours. Also,make sure that she drinks a lot of water and gets good nights rest every night.

I was still sitting on the couch with Renesmee's head on my chest. I sat stoking her curls and breathing in her sweet scent. Edward brought me another cup of blood.

"Thanks love.",I said softly.

"My pleasure.",he said.

He sat on the chair next to us.

"Momma,can we watch _Cinderella_?",Renesmee asked looking up at me.

"Yes,we can. Will you put it in for us Daddy?",I said.

Edward smiled and got up. He pulled out _Cinderella _from the movie case and put it in. The movie started soon after.

When the credits started rolling,I could feel Renesmee breathing heavily. I looked down and found her sleeping. I laughed at my sleeping daughter.

"It looks like someone had a long day.",I said.

Edward looked at me.

"Yes,she did. I'll tuck her in. She had some blood and a late lunch,so she shouldn't be hungry until tomorrow.",he said.

He carefully carried Renesmee to her room. I figured he would just let her sleep in her clothes,so he wouldn't wake her. I decided to close my eyes for a few minutes.

Suddenly,I felt cool arms wrapped around me. Those few minutes didn't last long.

I laid my head on Edward's chest breathing in his perfect scent.

"Are you tired?",he asked kissing my forehead.

"Just a little. Will you carry me to bed?",I said sweetly.

He smiled and nodded. Within seconds,I was laying on a comfortable matress. Edward came and laid beside me.

"How was it after I left?",he asked wrapping an arm around me.

"Eventful. Alice and Jazz decided to go hunting,so Rose and Emmett carried me here. I got a little hormonal,and your son almost broke my ribcage again.",I said.

Edward laughed. He laid his hand on my stomach and started rubbing soothing circles. Which felt heavenly.

"How was everything at the hospital?",I asked after a long pause.

"It was also eventful. We almost lost our daughter.",Edward said cringing.

My heart sank at the fact. Now,I'm kinda glad I wasn't there. I would have died too.

"That's really depressing. Is there any positive stories?",I said.

Edward laughed and nodded.

"Yes,we did find out something interesting.",he said.

"What?",I said in confusion and worry.

"Renesmee has a crush on Carlisle. She thinks he's a 'hot doctor'.",he said.

I burst out with laughter. My outburst lasted for about five minutes then I finally stopped.

"Don't tell her you know though,she's really embarressed. It was just her fever messing with her brain.",Edward said being serious.

I nodded without laughing.

"That's the funniest thing I ever heard. I didn't know someone could crush on their own grandfather.",I said wiping my laughing tears.

Edward chuckled and nodded.

"Not until now.",he said.

There was a long pause until Renesmee interrupted it.

"Momma?",she called.

"Yes dear?",I said.

"Someone's at my window.",she said.

I looked at Edward panicked. I was very confused and scared. Edward got off the bed then went to Renesmee's room.

**Who could it be? Is it just a figure of her imagination? Could they be real? Please review!(: Sorry I took so long to update! I've been very busy :( I promise to update ASAP this time(:**


	13. Renesmee's Day Out

Bella's POV

Next thing I know,I hear Edward hiss and Renesmee squeal. I couldn't tell if it was a happy squeal or a terrified squeal. I was very terrified at this point.

Then,a familiar name comes out of my daughter's mouth.

"Jake! You're here!",she said.

Jake? What was he doing here at night?

I hear multiple footsteps come towards this room. Jacob comes in with Renesmee in his arms.

"Jacob! I haven't seen you on forever! Where have you been?",I said.

My voice was louder than Renesmee's.

"Bells! I know,I've been in Canada.",he said grinning.

He set Renesmee down and came to sit by me on the bed.

"I see your very happy in life.",he said looking down at my stomach.

I knew he would say something. I was dreading this statment.

"Yes,I am actually. So,why did you come here so late?",I said.

"My father kicked me out,so I was wondering if I could...maybe..sleep here? Just for one night. I'm going to my sister's house tomorrow night.",he said.

"No.",I heard from the doorway.

I looked over at Edward standing in the doorway.

"Edward,be nice. Jacob really needs somewhere to stay. I say he can.",I said.

I winked at Jacob. He grinned a little.

"Okay fine,but just for tonight. I really don't want to wake up smelling dog every morning.",Edward said walking closer.

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed.

"Wanna go bloodsucker?",Jacob said.

"Try me.",Edward said.

"Hey! No fighting in this house! Especially around the children!",I said.

I needed to stop their quarreling somehow. No matter how stupid I sound.

"Momma! I found something!",Renesmee said running in.

I was hoping she would break the tension.

"What did you find Renesmee?",I asked.

"I found a bracelet! It has a diamond heart!",she said.

She handed it to me,and I examined it. I gasped. It was the bracelet that Edward gave me before we were engaged.

"Where did you find this?",I asked.

"In Aunt Alice's jewelry box! I lost it,but I found it again!",she said.

"Renesmee,this is the bracelet Daddy gave me before we were engaged.",I explained.

Renesmee's expression saddend.

"But,can I still wear it?",she asked.

"If you promise to be very careful,I will let you.",I said.

Renesmee smiled again.

"I will,Momma. I promise.",she said.

I looked over at the digital clock. It said '9:00 p.m.'.

"All right,bedtime! Everyone get into their beds!",I said.

Renesmee ran out of the room with Jacob behind her. Edward shut the door behind them.

"You know,I was thinking that maybe Renesmee and Jake could have a day out together tomorrow. It'll give us time to start thinking of some things.",I said.

Edward got on the bed again.

"What are we going to think about?",he asked.

"Alice said she wanted to come over and start doing the nursery. The last thing she wants is a little girl in her way."

"We could keep her out."

I sighed in frustration.

"Edward,Renesmee will be just fine with Jake."

"She's a little girl,Bella. She's only two years old."

"Not physically! She looks five or six."

"Still,I don't trust her with that..dog."

That did it. I laid back down and turned over. Angry tears started coming down my face.

Even though Jacob is different than us,he's still my best friend. He wouldn't hurt anyone. Especially our daughter.

I sniffled a little and wiped my eyes.

"Bella,I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I just really lost it.",Edward said.

He put his arm around me.

"I accept your apology. So,can Renesmee go with Jacob?",I said.

"Sure love,whatever you want."

_The next day..._

_Renesmee's POV_

I awoke to smelling eggs. The yummy aroma filled my senses. I got off of my bed and headed into the living room and kitchen area.

Daddy was the only one awake. I knew he would be,because he never sleeps. Jacob was on the couch snoring. It was pretty funny.

"Good morning,Daddy.",I said walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleeping beauty,how did you sleep?",he said.

He lifted me into his arms and kissed my cheek. I rested my head on his shoulder. He went back to cooking again.

I heard Jacob start to stir. I jumped out of Daddy's arms and ran over to him.

"Morning sleepy head!",I yelled.

Jacob's eyes quickly fluttered open.

"Hey Ness,you scared me.",he said.

"It's time to get up! Daddy is making breakfest!",I said hitting his arm.

"Okay,okay. I'll get up.",he said.

He was probably annoyed from me hitting him.

"Time to get Momma!",I said running to the hallway.

Daddy stopped me.

"No Renesmee,Momma didn't sleep very good last night. She needs her sleep.",he said.

"Why?",I asked.

"She was being kicked in the ribcage for a few hours.",Daddy said.

Typical answer.

I walked over and sat down at the table by Jacob. We ate our breakfest in silence.

After I finished my breakfest and juice,I put my dishes in the sink and went to get ready for the day.

I took a quick shower then got my clothes on. I decided to wear some jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with a flower in the middle. Also,some sparkly Converses.

I heard Momma's voice as I walked back into the living room. Also,someone else was here too.

"Aunt Alice!",I exclaimed running into my aunt's arms.

"Hey Renesmee,how are you?",she said.

"Good,what are you doing here?",I said.

"Uhh..I'll tell you later. You get to go with Jacob today.",she said.

I was very excited. I hadn't got to spend a day with Jacob since I was very small.

"I'm ready to go!",I said running over to Jacob.

"Okay,so am I.",he said.

We said goodbyes then headed out the door.

"Jacob,where's your car?",I asked.

I only saw Daddy's Volvo and Aunt Alice's Porsche.

"Suprise,your dad gave me permission to use his car.",he said.

That was suprising. I guess.

I got into the back of Daddy's Volvo into my booster seat. I don't like using them,but Momma and Daddy say that I still have to use it. Jacob started the car,and we drove off.

The car ride was very quiet until Jacob said something.

"So,are you excited to be a big sister?",he asked.

I sighed.

"Yes,but having a little brother will be different. I'm not ready to share the attention.",I said.

Jacob laughed.

"I know how you feel. I had two older sisters who thought they were the world's prize.",he said.

I giggled a little. I sure hope my little brother wouldn't get all the attention.

We shortly arrived at a shopping center. I was suprised.

"Wow Jacob,I didn't know you turned into Aunt Alice.",I said gigggling.

"I didn't. I want to show you something. Come on.",he said.

I unbuckled and got out of the car.

I skipped over to Jacob,and he grabbed my hand.

We walked into the crowded shopping center. There was so many unfamilar faces. I almost thought my blood lust would lose control.

Jacob walked me into a store. It was a pet shop. I guess he remembered that I loved pet shops.

"Jacob! I love this suprise!",I said walking over to a cage of puppies.

I saw Jacob smile a little.

"I knew you would like it since you don't get to have a pet.",he said.

I laughed.

"Yeah,I eat them.",I whispered quietly.

Thankfully,nobody heard me.

There was the cutest little dog. It was white with patches of black on it. I wish I could take it home.

"Jake,can I hold one?",I asked sweetly.

He nodded. I knew he couldn't say no to me.

I picked up my favorite puppy and cradled him in my arms.

I stroked his fur softly.

"I wish I could take him home,but he wouldn't last long around my house.",I said.

Suddenly,the unexpected happened. My throat started to burn for the innocent puppy's blood. Avoiding a fuss,I set him back down gently.

Jacob looked worried.

"How about we go get some ice cream?",he asked.

I nodded,and we walked out of the store.

There was a nearby ice cream shop called 'Dairy Heaven'.

Jacob got a vanilla cone,and I got a chocolate one. Suddenly,a shrill of music started playing.

Jacob took out his cell phone.

"Hello? What?! Okay,we'll be there shortly.",he said.

He set it back in his pocket and got up.

"Come on Ness,let's take this ice cream to-go.",he said.

I heard panic in his voice.

I stood up also.

"Why?",I asked.

"That was your dad. Your baby brother is coming."

**Up next: the birth and name revealing.(: Please review(: I'll update shortly...**


	14. Better Than the Puppy in the Store

Renesmee's POV

We quickly drove back to the cottage to see about Momma. Jacob drove as fast as he could on the highways.

When we got back,I heard screaming. Also,the whole family was here.

I almost broke the door open going in.

"Momma!",I screamed running to the back bedroom.

Aunt Alice stopped me and lifted me into her arms.

"Renesmee,you're Momma is just fine. She's in a lot of pain right now,so you need to stay away.",she said.

"No! I need my Momma!",I screamed.

I started struggling in my aunt's arms. I may look five or six,but I was still two years old.

I felt calm waves come over me,but I avoided them. I kept struggling and screaming.

"Renesmee Carlie,stop this right now! Your Momma is going to be fine.",Aunt Alice said.

She sounded a little more annoyed than usual.

Uncle Jasper sent a few more calm waves and that did it. I decided to go sit on the couch and wait like everyone else. Calmly.

_Bella's POV_

Pain. That's all I could feel. Every now and then,I would burn all over. I could tell this birth wasn't going to go very good.

Edward held my hand while Esme rubbed a rag across my forehead. Carlisle seemed to be preparing for the birth.

Another pain came from my lower stomach.

"Ow! It hurts so much!",I screamed.

Edward squeezed my hand tighter.

"I know,love. Just breathe.",Edward coached.

I started inhaling and exhaling very fast. I was almost panting.

"Carlisle,will I deliever this baby naturally?",I asked.

"If this keeps progressing normally.",he said.

I believed I would since all the pain was in the lower part of my body. With Renesmee,it was just in my stomach and back.

I continued to inhale and exhale. Then,that key pain hit me.

"I need to push!",I screamed.

Carlisle turned around and rushed to the bed. He took the covers off of me. Edward and Esme helped support my legs.

"Alright Bella,start pushing.",Carlisle said.

I sucked in some air and started to push. The pain was overwhelming. I felt like I was dying. Even though I already am dead.

"The head is out! Only a few more pushes,Bella!",Carlisle said.

I gave my biggest push ever. After a few more,I heard a sweet little sound.

A cry. The sound we've been waiting to hear.

"Good job,love. He's handsome.",Edward said kissing my forehead.

Carlisle went to get my baby cleaned up.

"Would you like to hold him Bella?",he asked wrapping him up.

"Yes!",I said excitedly.

He handed him to me. I will never forget this moment.

"We'll give you three some time alone.",Esme said smiling at me.

She and Carlisle walked out of the room giving us some privacy.

I looked down at my new baby boy.

"Hello my sweet boy,I'm so happy to meet you. I've waited a long time for you. My sweet baby.",I cooed at my son.

I kissed his forehead gently.

"What should we name him,love?",Edward asked looking down at us.

"I was thinking we could do Ethan Christopher. It has a good,strong ring.",I said.

Edward smiled.

"I like that name,too.",he said.

"Would you like to hold him,Daddy?"

"Sure,I'd love too."

I handed little Ethan to Edward. Seeing my husband hold his son for the first time was pricless. Such a precious moment.

"Hello Ethan,welcome to the family. You're going to love it.",he said softly.

I smiled at my boys. I felt complete now with a husband,daughter,and now a son. My life is perfect.

_Renesmee's POV_

I was playing Monopoly with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. Jacob had to go to do something,and my aunts were looking at their new iPhones.

"Uncle Emmett,you owe me 400 dollars for that property in New York.",I informed my uncle.

"Since when?",he asked.

"Since you made me banker. If you don't pay me,I'll make you go to jail. Grandpa Charlie will come and get you.",I said.

Uncle Jasper laughed at me.

"Okay Ness,here you go.",he said.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen,it's nice doing buisness with you.",I said smiling.

"Em,you just got told by a five-year-old.",Aunt Rose said.

"I know.",Uncle Emmett said sadly.

Grandpa and Grandma walked out of the hallway.

"We have a new addition in our family now. It's a boy!",Grandpa said.

The whole room filled with excitment. I was excited too. I couldn't wait to meet my little brother.

I tried to resume back to Monopoly,but Aunt Rose stopped me.

"Come on Ness,let's go meet your new baby brother.",she said.

She lifted me into her arms and carried me into Momma and Daddy's room. The whole family followed behind us.

The door was shut,so Aunt Rose knocked first.

"Come in,family.",I heard Momma say weakly.

Aunt Rose opened the door. Momma was sitting up with pillows behind her back. Daddy was sitting beside her in a chair. And in Momma's arms was a little blue bundle.

My baby brother.

"Hello everyone,this is little Ethan Christopher.",Momma said smiling.

I like the name Ethan. It's nice for a little brother.

Aunt Rose carried me over to Momma and Ethan.

"Renesmee,this is your new baby brother.",Momma said.

"He's cute.",I whispered.

Aunt Rose set me beside Momma.

"Would you like to hold him?",she asked.

I nodded excitedly,she handed me Ethan.

He was light.

"Can I give him a kiss?",I asked.

Momma nodded and smiled.

I placed my lips to his soft head.

"Aww! That's so sweet! Can you do that again and hold that pose,Ness?",Aunt Alice said.

I did as she said,and I saw a flash.

She had taken a picture with her phone.

"That'll be on the internet tomorrow.",Uncle Emmett teased.

Aunt Alice scoffed and hit him playfully.

"Momma,why does he smell...tasty?",I said.

My little brother didn't smell like the rest of us.

"He's more human than vampire,but he still has some vampire in him.",Daddy said.

I nodded and handed him back to Momma.

"Where will he sleep?",I asked.

"In the nursery I worked on today. Thanks to vampire speed,I got it done.",Aunt Alice said.

I got off of the bed and walked out of the room.

The other family members needed some time with Ethan.

I went into my room and got my stuffed bunny and decided to talk to him.

"Hello Sparkles,I've missed you.",I said hugging him.

Sparkles's ears flopped wildly.

"I have a new baby brother now. His name is Ethan. He's so cute.",I told my stuffed animal.

"And you know what Sparkles? He's a lot better than that puppy in the store.",I said.

I think I'm ready to take on the role of big sister.

Ethan's nursery link! Just fill in the spaces:

cdn3. blogs. babble being-pregnant/files/2011/06/boys4. jpg

**Well,this is the last of Second Miracle(: Unless you want me to do a sequel(: Please review with you ideas! Thanks to eveyone who followed,favorited,or reviwed this story! Y'all(Excuse my Texan langauge) are amazing! xoxo,Emily **


	15. SEQUEL INFO! WARNING:Spoilers!

SEQUEL INFO!

(Not apart of this story)

The sequel to 'Second Miracle' will be called 'Our New Lives'.

As Ethan and Renesmee continue to grow,the Cullens find themselves in great adventures. There is definatley never a dull moment in their lives.

They will have to make life changing decisions as well. Some of them could seperate the family.

The Volturi? Well,let's hope it doesn't get to that.

Jacob? Yes,you will see him in this story.

Renesmee will also be starting school. Except,she'll be homeschooled.

Could the Cullens wake up one morning and find themselves famous? All because of Alice? That would be weird.

Could Renesmee get lost in the woods and meet some new vampires?

Another thing:

There will be more characters in this story. More than the last one.

QUOTES TO LOOK FOR:

Renesmee:

"_I love him. I really do."_

Bella:

"_I never knew what life was really like. Until now."_

Edward:

"_Life really is a miracle. You just have to know the true meaning."_

Carlisle:

"_I have never seen anything like this in my human or vampire life."_

Esme:

"_She had changed in a month's time. It was a very difficult change for her."_

Alice:

"_Jazz and I could've had that choice,but I just couldn't live up to do that. I love my life just the way it is."_

Jasper:

"_She couldn't have left. I would have known."_

Rose:

"_I could've stayed with him. I would've got what I wanted. But then I think,I need to be happy where I'm at. With everything I have now."_

Emmett:

"_Let's do it again. Just one more time."_

Excited for the sequel? I sure am! It will be great! Keep your eyes open.


End file.
